When it rains
by Raynos
Summary: It's raining the 02 kids do somethings


When it rains... by Tentymon  
  
After the huge thunderstorm last night I thought this story up.  
  
Pat...pat...pat...pat..whet the rain. Buimon had his face pressed aginest the window. "It's raining, it's pouring....the old man is snoring..." He looked at Daisuke, he was alseep and snoring. "And I wish he'd stop it." Buimon covered his ears.  
  
Armadimon had his head out the window. "It's raining, It's pouring, The wind is really blowing." A huge gust of wind blew in his face. "And my face is all soggy." He pulled his head back in and shook the water off his face.   
  
Miyako was typing on her computer and Hawkmon was watching her. "It maybe raining and it may be pouring but Miyako isn't snoring.....cause she's too busy on the net." Hawkmon sang. Miyako looked at the bird. "Want to use the computer?"  
  
Hawkmon's feathers stood up. "No way! Remember the last time I used the computer." Miyako thought. "Oh yeah you blew one of the school's computer and said "My bad."." She laughed. "You were covered in smoke." Hawkmon pounted. "That wasn't funny."  
  
Clang! Bang! Clang! Bang! Daisuke woke up from the noise. "What the heck!?" He looked around. The noise keep going. Daisuke got up and walked around his house. He looked in the kitchen. "Buimon?"   
  
Buimon looked up and him. "Hey Dai. What's up?" "Me. What are you doing." Buimon had tons of pots and pans laying around him. "Uh....playing music?" Daisuke crossed his arms. "How about making a huge noise?"   
  
Buimon looked at the pots and pans. "I thought I was playing music." Daisuke got an angry look on his face. "Buimon you're being annoying...." Buimon lowered his head. He made a puppy whine.  
  
"Armadimon? What are you doing?" Armadimon turned and looked at Iori. "I'm just looking at the rain." Iori noticed he was all wet. "Where were you at? Outside?" Armadimon shooked his head. "Nah. I just got blasted with windly rain that's all." "Oh."  
  
Hawkmon was aleep. "Zzzzzzz." When..... BOOM! Hawkmon shot up into the air. "I didn't do it!" He screamed. Miyako sighed. "It's was just some thunder Hawkmon." Hawkmon breath a sigh of relife. "Whew! I thought it was the whole exploding computer again.   
  
A flash of lightning blinded the window. "Whoa!" Buimon was looking out the window again. "Don't stand by the window Buimon." Daisuke said as he past by his digimon, he was carrying a box. "Ok Dai." Buimon looked at his friend. "What's with the box?"   
  
Daisuke grinned come and look. Buimon ran over to him. "Can I see?" Daisuke layed the box down. "Sure." Buimon reached into the box and pulled out......  
  
"A glass? What's so special about some glasses?!" Daisuke took the glass from Buimon and put it back in the box. He got up. "We're going to play music." "Huh? Can I bang some pots and pans?" Daisuke shooked his head. "No way! That's noise. Let me show you some music." Buimon smilied. "Ok!" He ran after Daisuke.  
  
Iori sat on his window sile and Armadimon had his front claws on the window and was looking out side. "The rain is so beautiful." Iori said. "Nature is beautiful." The armadillo said. "When it rains I like to watch it rain. The soft patter of the rain makes me feel so good."   
  
Armadimon drank some rain water. "When it rains I like to curl up and let the rain hit my body. I'm no sea animal but the water feels so great too me." Iori streatched. "I bet you love the water when you're Submarimon." "Oh yeah!"  
  
Ding. Ping. Ring. Ring. Ding. Daisuke was hitting the glasses with a spoon. "See Buimon this is music. By filling each glass with a diffrent amount of water and hitting each with a spoon you can make some music." Buimon looked at the glasses. "Very cool. Who taught you this?" "Izzy. Who else." "Point. Hey Daisuke look at this!" Buimon took out two pots.  
  
Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Put them up Buimon. Hitting those pots are just nosie." Buimon muttered some words. "Daisuke I'm not going to hit pots I'm going to do this!" Buimon took the lids off both pots. Daisuke snapped his fingers. "Cyimbals! You're going to use the lids like cyimbals!" Buimon nodded. "Well Buimon let's play some music!" "Ok!"  
  
Miyako sat on the sofa. "Well now that's it's thundering I had to shut the computer down." Hawkmon, who was sitting in a chair, thought. "What should we do now?" Miyako layed on the sofa. She sighed and closed her eyes. "When it rains I close my eyes and let the rain's soft sounds let me fall asleep."  
  
Hawkmon flew up. "When it rains in the digiworld I lay up in the trees and sing to myself." Miyako opened her eyes. "What do you sing?" Hawkmon landed. "Just songs. Some I've heard from other digimon or I just learned. What I really like is listening to nature's music."   
  
Miyako closed her eyes again. "Cool. You and me have some things in common." She then fell asleep. Hawkmon flew up and landed on the top part of the sofa. He closed his eyes. "Good night Miya-chan." He fell asleep.  
  
Iori was asleep on his bed. Armadimon looked out the window. "The rain my sound bad to some people but to most it's a beatuful thing." The rain was stopping and the yellow digimon saw a small rainbow. "Very pretty indeed." He closed the window and jumped on the bed with Iori. He curled up to his friend and fell asleep.  
  
"No matter where our destiny leads..." Daisuke sang. "I'll be there for you always come through...." Buimon sang. "And that you can believe! Together, forever no matter how long. From here until the end of time. We'll be together, and you can be sure. That forever and a day. That's how long we'll stay. Together and forever more!" They sang together. (They were singing "Together, Forever" From the pokemon soundtrack)  
  
"We'll you two be quiet!" Daisuke stopped hitting the glasses and Buimon stopped hitting the lids. A tall girl was standing by the door, her arms crossed. "Oh hey Jun." Daisuke waved to his sister. Jun looked at Buimon. "Why's the blue midget here? Shouldn't here be going home or something?"  
  
Daisuke looked at Buimon. "He's hanging here for awhile." Jun looked at all the stuff they had. "Ok why are you two playing music with the dishes?"   
  
Daisuke and Buimon looked at each other and smiled. They looked at Jun. "Because...." Daisuke said. They both put each other's hand on the other's shoulder. "When it rains we like to play music!" They said together and laughed.   
  
Jun rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She left. Buimon and Daisuke laughed then high-fived each other. They looked at the rainbow outside.  
  
The End  
  
Well Daisuke didn't really hit Buimon in this one. I made sweet ending with the two.  
Well how was it? R & R please. 


End file.
